The Deal
by The Plutomite
Summary: Raven's emotions has been acting up, and she needs to find out why before someone gets hurt, there's some humor in here, and a lot of moments ruined. Heheh, welcome.
1. The Deal Is Made

I tried everything, I really did. Meditation wasn't any help with anything, go figure, and I tried going to Nevermore, but that did happen either. Staying in my room only brought one little annoying shape shifter, a big brother, an orange princess, and the team leader knocking on my door. More than likely thinking that it had to do with another Malchior thing. It didn't, and I would rather replay through that again than this.

I had headaches that lasted forever, and all awhile, I'm trying to get into my head and see if Happy starting annoying Rage again, and yet, somehow, my emotions blocked me off completely with what's happening in my own head.

It got so bad, that I started to have random break outs in the middle of doing something. For example, we were on a mission, a _mission,_ and Robin simply told me to go over to the exit quickly, and Timid came out, and I started on a dumb rampage on how he shouldn't yell at me. Starfire ended up saving my butt by going over to the exit and catch the robbers right before they were about to sneak out. Robin later chewed me out for that, and even though I tried to tell him about my emotions, he wouldn't listen to me. And, yet again, Star saved my ass by telling him what I had be saying. So I vowed that the next time she asked to take me shopping at the mall, I was going to happily except.

So now, I'm sitting in my room, in the lotus position, of course, hovering over my bed, my mirror in front of me. When I finally think that I've meditated enough, I touch the tips of my fingers to the mirror, and luckily, I'm sucked in, landed on my feet in Nevermore.

I looked around the rocky road, and the black sky, dotted with red stars. Something pats the ground _~pat pat pat~ _and it makes me turn my head just in time to see a green cape flutter out of sight. I sigh deeply and close my eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I think about where they would be. Two places came to mind, the first was Wisdoms, because she always has room for everyone, and her place is nice and tidy. Then the second one would be Knowledge's realm, after all, she was the one that kept track of my memories, and whatever was happening, knowing all that I have in the past may come in handy.

I thought to check out Knowledge's place first, so I start my walk to her realm, and it was long, but not as much as I remembered, which meant that I must have landed close by.

I walked into her library, and saw what I thought I would. Knowledge was looking at a book, Brave, Happy, and Wisdom crowded behind her, Timid was in a corner, Rude was in the kitchen which was open to the library.

"Explain." I said forwardly, looking at all of them, and taking a seat by Timid, so I could see all of them.

"Well," Knowledge started. "first, how did you get here?"

"Knowledge," I glared at her, using my threatening voice. "answers _now_ questions later."

"Right," She pushed up her glasses and cleared her throat. "Wisdom?" She turned her head up to the right, and panic spread across Wisdom's face.

"Ugh," Sighed Brave. She spoke up. "We've had some…" She thought of the word. "problems with Rage, and so we decided that we could just lock you out of your mind and then figure this out ourselves." It was as I feared, so I turned my head towards Happy.

"I told you not to throw flowers in her realm, Happy!" I said.

"Hey! It wasn't me! Rage started to act up on her own, I had nothing to do with it…this time." She muttered 'this time' quietly. I sighed and my hand came up to my head.

"What's she been up to?"

"She's trying to get out again." Wisdom said.

"Raven, we need her to stop. If she gets out, then she'll rule and make up for the 17 years you've held her captive." Knowledge warned. "She's been in there so long and has held her power for so long, I just don't think that you'll be able to tame her unless we make a deal with her."

I started at Knowledge. It was the day that I've ever hear Knowledge say that she wanted to make a deal with Rage. If I didn't know any better, then I'd say that she's crazy, but if it came from Knowledge, there really couldn't be a way around it. I chewed my bottom lip, thinking. "What kind of deal do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"I was thinking something like letting her out in your battles." Knowledge suggested. It wasn't a bad idea for some of our villains, but for some of them, but other could likely die.

"But if we make a deal for every battle, then what about the ones that could actually die?" I asked. "She'll get out if I don't hold up my end of the deal."

"Yeah, I know," Knowledge said matter-of-factly. "that's why we make a deal that with the ones that could possibly die with an encounter of her."

I thought a moment. It was a tough choice, but she was going to get out and hurt the people that are close to me if I don't do something about it. I sided with the idea, and we all stood up, heading for the doorway. When I was right under it, I turned to the six emotions following me. "Next time, come tell me, or else." I warned them. They nodded, Timid saying how sorry she was, and we continued to Rage's realm.

When we got there, a scream pierced the air, and the molten rock the was freshly dried shook with the bangs she directed to the walls of stone that I had put up to lock her away. She screamed her bloodcurdling scream once more, causing Timid to flinch, Brave raise an eyebrow, Knowledge look expressionless like Wisdom, and Happy a bit curious, and Rude to blench. I had a determined look on my face as I marched forward and opened a way into Rage's realm, closing it quickly after we all entered.

"Rage?" I called out. "Rage, where are you?" The only thing that lighted Rage's realm was the lava that flowed by like a river, and the cut off, going under a dark long hallway, and lead out in another room. She screamed again, the walls vibrated.

"Come on guys," Said Brave. "we're going to have to go down the hall." Timid looked kinda scared, but when Brave gave her another look, she nodded her head, trying to prove that she wasn't a baby. I nodded my head, and we started down the hallway.

The walls shook once more, and then repeated a few times before Rage screamed. It was pitch black in the hall, and I just gave up trying to walk over or around the rocks that tended to stick out of the ground, so I floated out the rest of the way. When we got out, we saw that Rage was screaming again, pounding her fists on the wall, causing it to shake under her rhythm. I glanced over and saw her cage, which was like a piece of scrap of aluminum, crumbled up and tossed to the side.

"Rage," I said. "stop. I've come to make a deal with you." She turned at looked at me, her arms from the elbow down, still on the wall from where she was pounding, her hands locked tight in a fist. The red slits she had for eyes looked at me, it was as if she were mocking me some how, glancing me up and down, thinking of rather or not to take her time to listen to me. "And you don't want to miss out on it." I added.

She laughed in an evil way and looked at me. "What? Finally being let out of the damned hell?" She turned her body fully to me, taking her arms off of the wall.

"Yes," I replied. "I want to make a deal with you if you promise to stop trying to get out."

"Maybe if I _was_ out of here, I wouldn't be trying to _get_ out." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Never thought of that, did you?"

"Just listen to the deal Rage." I said, getting a little annoyed. She remanded silent. "_If_ I let you out when I'm fighting, will you stop trying to get out of here?"

She thought for more than one moment. "And I get to get out during the day." She said. I was about to object, but her hand came up and stopped me. "I mean just out of my realm. I won't get in any fights with anyone as long as you keep that pink most _off me!"_

"_I don't know about that Rage," I said. She started her glare. "maybe." Then added. "If you have good behavior." She slightly growled, causing an eyebrow to raise on my forehead. She stopped._

"_Fine," She said and walked over to the corner, where suddenly a bed with just red sheets on it appeared. "deal."_


	2. Broken Bones, Broken Deals

***NA: Okay, well I haven't put anything up because I didn't like it all the well, but now I'm going to continue because I think it fair to … whoever is reading it. But, um, here's the next chapter anyways.***

After transporting out of Nevermore, I heard a banging on my door. "Raven! If you don't open this door, I'll have Cybrog break it down!" Robin yelled. "I'll give you to the count of three!" _Oh_, so now he's my mom now. "One!" I walked over to the door, and stood there, waiting for him to start on three. "Two!" I reached for the door handle. "Thr-" I opened the door to see Cybrog with his sonic cannon pointed at my door, Starfire floating, ready to fight, and Beast Boy on the ground, in a tiger form. I tried not to smirk. I was successful and just raised an eyebrow.

"Um, hi." I said in my toneless voice.

"Friend! You are in your room! Why did you not answer?" I was about to explain, but the alarm rang through the halls, flashing red.

"It'll have to wait. Come on guys." We all ran to the Common Room, and Robin read off the screen.

"It's Red X, he's robbing a bank."

When we got down there, cop cars were around the outside of the building. After the officer in charge told us that no one was inside, and he had four men inside; looking for X.

We ran inside and looked around, we saw nothing and figured out why neither could any of the cops; the lights were off, the main ones anyways. Tiny lamps on the desk and the little moonlight **[NA: Sorry, I kinda forgot to mention that it was like 6:45 when the titans were bangin' on Raven's door, and now it's like 7..heh, sorry.]** were the only thing that lit the place. And the bank was big, causing neither of the light sources to do much good.

"Ah," A mechanical voice said from behind us. Out of instinct, we all turned around to see nothing. "my favorite heroes, I've been waiting for you." He said, again from behind us. We all turned back around to see Red X standing there.

"Red X, give up." Robin said. X just merely laughed.

"Why would I do that? Wouldn't that mean that I would have to go jail and stuff?"

"I'm warning you X, give yourself up." Red X chuckled again, and Robin started getting just a little pissed…well, a little for him. **[AN: Okay, so this means that he was like…shitfaced, right? Haha, just kidding.]**

"Never." And X disappeared.

"Where did he go Robin?" -Starfire

"I don't know, but he didn't leave." -Robin

"And how do you figure?" Cybrog asked. Robin turned slightly back to face him.

"Because," He started. "he didn't have a money bag."

"Good observation." Red X said, our heads snapped to the left.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried. We all got in the fighting position, Starfire up in the air, close to the ceiling. Robin (of course) went first, throwing multiple disks at the thief. X skillfully dodged them, and threw an x at Robin, it stuck around him, and he lost balance, falling. Beast Boy ran forward as a cheetah, and jumped at X. Of course he couldn't move in time, and Beast Boy knocked them both down. Beast Boy was scratching at Red X's face, only enough for the mask to fall off I suppose. X was able to reach for a button on his belt, and he disappeared, reappearing under Starfire, who saw this and started down. Red X looked up and shot out an x at her, causing her to shoot back up to the top of the ceiling, and sticking there.

Red X turned back to Beast Boy and shot him with one his sticky x's, causing Beast Boy (who was still in Cheetah form), to fly back, sticking to the wall, and he turned back to human. Meanwhile, Cybrog started to charge up his sonic cannon. While he was doing this, X saw and shot yet another x out of his palm, covering Cybrog's hand. He looked horrified and I used my magic to pull the x off just in time for his cannon to blast, but unfortunately, Red X wasn't there to take the hit.

I turned around and started to try to get Robin out of his sticky situation with my dark magic. **[AN: haha, get it? Man, I make the dumbest jokes.]** But the glue had already started to melt in with each other, so it was harder to, then I heard a clang against the wall. I spun around, seeing Cybrog pressed face first into the wall, and Red X in front of me.

"_My time to shine." I heard Rage say. _

"_No! You could kill him!" I argued. "We had a deal!"_

"_Deals were made to be broken."_

"And now,the last titan." X said. He aimed his hand at me. Suddenly, my height grew, and shadowy black tentacles were sprouted from my cape. I could almost see his jaw drop, and I tried to contain myself, but I couldn't. I was so focused on the mission, and of course the deal, that I didn't even pay attention to Rage. She took over me, spitting out:

"I am the last thing you will see." Rage made me float over to him, and I tried to pull back. I guess the other titans saw me, remembering my birthday last year, and shouted at me to stop. "I'm trying!" I shouted, trying to take my body back, like I had my voice. Rage took over my voice box. "You will fail!" She screeched. "Now, on to you." She focused her attention on Red X. One of my tentacles reached out to grab his ankle. "RUN!" I yelled, he dodged before Rage could reach him. She then used her magic to grab his body, it worked, and she brought him close to my face. My sharp teeth, four red eyed face.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to take control, and it worked…for about three seconds. My eyes changed back to their purple color, my teeth turned dull again. Red X fell from not being held by my magic, falling to the hard floor below. He yelped in pain. "Don't go back on your own deal little Raven." Rage said, still controlling me partly. Then suddenly, she finished what she started and took over me completely. Fully; I wasn't even able to speak. I saw Red X trying to craw forward to reach for his belt. Rage shrunk me in size and bent down. "Don't even think about it." She snapped, grabbing X's arm. Then she snapped it. Crushing his bone by merely squeezing his arm in her hand, he screamed in agony. I tried to stop her again. Pushing to control myself.

Instead of started out small, like I had before with my voice, I went full force to actions. Rage didn't see this, and I beat her easily, taking my face features, my voice and actions back. But she wasn't done, and tried to control everything again. I knew that I couldn't let her come out again, not for any deal, and I fought back. And let me just tell you, fighting inside of your own head hurts like hell. I dropped Red's arm, making him yelp in pain and cradle his arm. I just went still, and finally completed my transportation to Nevermore, causing my body to go limp and fall to the ground.

"_RAGE_!" I called out, in rage itself. My emotions came out of their realms, probably hiding from Rage, and followed me to Rage's realm. I went through the entrance, closing it behind me to show that the others didn't need to come in. I flew into the other room, not even bothering with walking. I set myself down on the ground, and turned my head to the left. "Rage! What the hell was that?" I asked, screaming at her, she only smirked, satisfied with herself. "Well?" I yelled at her. She started to chuckle. I flew over with so much force that when I pinned Rage against the wall, the whole room shuddered.

"I was getting rid of that jerk for once. I can't believe that you never bothered to try that." She said, then smirked again. "You being the smart one I mean." I brought her back from the wall and smashed her up against it again.

"Our deal is off. You are never coming out of this realm!" I screamed. Throwing her down on the ground to the side, I started to make more things to hold her. I started with making a block off to the hall, and then I put more walls in the hall as I started leaving.

When I walked out of the realm, the emotions looked at me, and I figured it meant that they just so happened to 'overhear' our little 'talk' **[AN: Don't you hate it when you get in a huge argument with your 'rents, and they will say to other people: 'Oh, me and my kid got into a little talk.'?]**

"Knowledge, I want you to keep an eye on Rages realm, if she so much as screams loud enough for you to hear in your realm," I turn and looked at her. "tell me." I only saw her nod slightly before I left Nevermore.

On the outside, I slowly started to open my eyes. It was blurry and hard to see, finally I saw a blue hand waving back and forth in front of my face. With almost all my vision back, I grabbed Cybrog's hand and moved it aside, sitting up as he looked at me.

"Raven! You're awake!" He said. Beast Boy ran over and looked at me, Starfire floated over to see me.

"Yeah," I replied weakly. Getting my voice back, I continued. "Where's Red X? What happened to him?" Cybrog helped me up and I saw flashing lights outside the windows, Robin walked over. He looked displeased.

"His left leg is broken along with his right arm." He said coldly, and it was obvious that he was angry with me. He turned and started to the doors. Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but I looked at her and shook my head. I didn't need her to save me again. Beast Boy and Cybrog didn't speak, only turned and followed Robin out.

**AN: Well, there's the second chapter everyones. The third will be out in a little bit. Probably tomorrow or the next because my mom kinda gave me the laptop without telling me…heh, yay! So, pieces out.**

**P.S: I would really like it if when you review you could help me on the story. I need to improve my writing skillz, so thanks a whole bunch. And if you hate it, go ahead and tell me, but don't be too harsh about it; it's my first fanfic.**

**P.S.S: I just wanted to put 'P.S.S.'**

**-Mahnaz, the Plutomite (**** People from Pluto)**


	3. The Fight: Part 1

***AN: I'm posting the third chapter now because it took me forever to get the other one out, but here it is…and um, enjoy.***

* * *

I got home first because I didn't ride in the car, and instead just teleported home, and went straight to my room. I was reading a book when a knock came at the door, I didn't want to answer it, knowing that it was probably Robin, ready to chew me out.

Snapping the book close, I stood up and left the book on my bed. When I opened the door, Robin stood there as I suspected him too. Arms crossed, and a hard look on his face.

"That's it," He said. "what's wrong? First you hide in your room, then tell me that I was yelling at you on mission, then your fine, and now you almost kill someone." He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied. I hadn't told any of them about my 'little' problem…my little _big _problem.

"No, something's up, and I and want to know why you broken Red X's arm and leg." He shifted to his other leg and continued. "I mean, we told you to stop, you said that you were trying…" He trailed off, slightly looking to side, then his head snapped back to me, waiting for me to explain.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, I've got it under control." He looked frustrated.

"Just tell me." He said. "If it's over then it doesn't matter if you tell me, right?" I sighed. I still didn't want to tell him anything, but it did only seem fair…

"Well, Rage was acting up, and then I just lost control of her… But it's okay because I've got her under control now." I said. He was probably going to think that it was my fault again, but hopefully he'd understand.

We just stood there for a second, and he thought. "Well," He said after a while. "just make sure it doesn't happened again." And then he started walking away. Oh, _of _course_._

* * *

The next day, I got up early (8:30), as usual, and walked downstairs to get my morning tea. When I got down there, the T.V. was on, and morning cartoons appeared on the T.V., singing. **[AN: Wouldn't it be weird if they were watching T.V. and then Teen Titans came on and they watched themselves? xD Man, I'd pay to see the looks on their faces.]** I sighed and walked over to the T.V. to turn it off. When I get over to the couch, I see (what shouldn't have surprised me) Beast Boy laying asleep on the couch. I sighed and continued to turn off the T.V.

I turned around and saw Beast Boy move slightly before turning over to face the back of the couch. Sighing, I picked him up with my black aura, using a long disk. He shifted again, and I started to walk him out of the door. When we were out in the hallway, he moved again and I thought he was going to fall off the disk, so I shifted the disk to move it over, but it just so happens that he wasn't going to fall off, so he actually did because more than half of himself was off the disk.

Falling, his eyes opened, and he landed on his knees and hands. He looked up at me, still on his hands and knees, and I kinda blushed (luckily, my hood was up). He stood up.

"What were you doing?" He asked me and cocked an eyebrow, but having a little smirk on his face.

"Saving your ass, what do you think?" I snapped at him. Quickly, I covered my mouth with my hands, with shock on my face as much as him.

"Wha-" I cut him off, my hands at my sides once again.

"You know Robin doesn't like it when you stay up too late. What do you think I'm talking about?" I closed my eyes, trying to take control of my voice, my hood off my head. Beast Boy looked a little hurt. "What? At least I tried to help you out."

"_Rage, you better stop." I warned her._

"_Or what? You'll lock me up in my realm? Been there, done that." She said._

"Well I didn't think that you were going to be mean about it!" He defended himself. I tried to take control of my emotion, but it seemed as if something was holding me back. Sure enough, Rage was trying to take complete control, but I fought back, causing my body to fling almost everywhere, my eyes to go from red to purple and split to whole, my teeth mainly stayed sharp, and soon enough, Beast Boy was trying to figured out what was happening.

And of course, after a good three minutes of this, my body flung itself straight into Beast Boy, we both fell over, and I took the time to lock Rage up again. I heard her scream, and then it faded and I focused on the outside world.

"Um, Raven, what was that?" I looked over my shoulder to see Beast Boy under me. I looked back, about to stand, and just as I was about to answer, unwillingly, I was pulled into Nevermore, my body open to any emotion that wanted to take it, and that's just what Rage did;

She pulled me into Nevermore, took over my body, and now I can't get out of her realm, but I can only watch from her eyes what she's doing.

* * *

_**Rage**_

"**That was me," I said. "taking over Raven's control." I turned back around, this time on my knees, (one knee on each side of his waist), and he saw my four red slits for eyes. My sharp teeth sneering words close to his face. "And now, you can leave, or be a dead man, staying to try and fight me off." I stood up and over him. "You choose."**

"_**Go Beast Boy, go." Raven chanted.**_

"_**Silence!" I snapped.**_

**He stood up and looked at me. "I really think I should be going,"**

"_**Thank you!" Raven cheered.**_

"**But I don't leave my friends behind." He finished.**

"**Fool," I stated. "you should have run when you had the chance Beast Boy, it would have been good for you." He shrugged slightly before transforming in the Beast. "I can play that way." I smirked, happy where this was going, and then grew to his size, grey tentacles shot out from under my cape.**

**He growled, and I snarled in response before we both came forward, trying to overpower each other. He lifted his head, and I watched, wondering what he was going to do, and then his face came down and his fangs clamped down on my shoulder. I shrieked my bloodcurdling scream, and he let go, letting me flinch back, grabbing my shoulder.**

**One of my tentacles, I stretched out and grabbed his wrist, or where it was supposed to be anyways. Pulling him down, he came down hard on the floor. I bent over, slashing my claws into his back. Beast Boy grabbed my ankles and pushed them back as far as he could. His plan working, I was brought down, crashing on top of his back and rolling off the side. He crawled on his hands and knees up next where I lay, lifted his hand back high in the air, and**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**[AN: Heh, sorry, I just kinda thought it be good for me to stop here, ya know?]**

* * *

**So, will Beast Boy be able to strike at one of his closest friends? Will all fail and Rage take over Raven, never leaving her to return to the world? Will it rain on Saturday?**

**-Well, those are all question you'll have to find out…on Saturday.**

**-Mahnaz, The Plutomite**


	4. The Fight: Part 2

***AN: I'm still writing this from Rage's point of view, and then I'll just kinda say when I'm not.***

**I placed a smile on my lips, I know he couldn't do it. He looked at me, I could see swear drip down his face, he looked nervous, and after a few moments, I thought that he was going to continue on and hit me. My smile starting to fade, just slightly, until I saw him sorta flinch, and I smiled again. Brightly. Showing my gleaming white fangs.**

"**Go ahead," I said. "hit little Raven." His arm started to slightly shake before he lowered his arm, turning back into himself.**

"**I-I can't," He said. I chuckled, sitting on my elbows, our faces were brought closer together.**

"**Well," I said. "that's a shame, because I can." Lifting my arm up, I slung my arm over and knocked him down so that way I was on top of him, about to strike him in the face.**

_Raven_

_~A Few Minutes Before~_

I started banging on the walls that closed me in her realm.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I could have simply teleported out of there, but, somehow, Rage had ripped me of my power, and so, I pounded the hell outta the wall.

"Rage! Stop!" I heard Knowledge shout from outside. "I'll get Raven down here." She threatened.

"Knowledge!" I yelled.

"Raven?" Knowledge questioned.

"Knowledge, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm going to get Rage out of control, then I need you to take over my body. Okay?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Knowledge, I need you to do this, for Beast Boy; he's in danger!" I explained to her.

"O-okay," She slightly studdered. "I'm ready when you are."

"One,…two,…THREE!" I shouted.

_Knowledge_

"One," I cleared my mind, "…two," closed my eyes, "…THREE!"

Opening them, I heard Rage scream as she was pulled in by Raven, and I quicklytook over her body, my eye vision a little blurry at first before coming like crazy, Beast Boy stared at me as I wiped my eyes which started watering.

"R-Rage?" Beast Boy stuttered out, I stood up quickly, tell him what happened. "Oooh, so that explains a lot." I sighed.

"Yeah," I said, still rubbing like crazy at my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"No," I placed my index finger in my eye, and as I suspected, a contact lens was on my finger when I looked at it. "ugh, I don't get how Raven can stand these." I said.

"You-er-Raven wears contacts?"

"Yeah," I simply threw the contact out on the floor, and then the other one. "could you help me to Raven's room? She keeps a pair of glasses in there."

"Sure," He led the way.

**AN: So, I'm ending here, but I'm posting another chapter today.**

**And yes, you're right Devourer Of The Teletubbies, nothing is going right for Raven, *sighs* but it'll only get worse. :D Don't worry, I'm not being evil, [Well, kinda ya are.] (Dude, shut up.), because things will be perfect in the end… I think. In fact, I'm not even sure how I should end it. I guess if you would have any suggestions, I'd think about them.**


	5. Starting, And Finishing

***AN: Okay, so this is the second chapter that I'm posting and it's back to Raven.***

"Why did you do that?" Rage Screamed at me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I yelled back.

Sighing, Rage went over to the same corner, and sat down on a huge red chair. She put up her legs and suddenly a foot-rest was under her fee. "Sometimes," She said. "I just feel like giving up." She looked at a wall.

"I wish you would." I replied. Her head snapped back to me, and I saw that her eyes were only two, and purple.

"How come you've resisted me?" She asked, taking her feet off of the foot-rest, it disappeared. "Acted as though I am not real?"-she slightly shrugged when she said this,-"Denied the fact that"-she leaned forward and put her right elbow on her right knee, resting her head on the palm of her hand,-"I _am_ a part of"-as she said this, she closed her eyes-"you?" she opened them to show the red four slit's she called eyes when she said 'you'.

I had no idea what to say. She simply had told me the truth through question, and I couldn't explain to her why. "Tell me what you did to my powers first." I said. She scoffed and put her feet back up, the rest reappeared for her to do so.

"I didn't do anything." She said. I crossed my arms.

"Rage," I threatened.

"Pick something up." She said simply. So I bent over and picked up a rock. "With your powers, dumbass." She said. Ignoring the 'dumbass', I tried , and it worked.

"Explain." I said.

"You set this up that I couldn't use my powers, and because I was in control, my realm figured that you were me."

"But I'm always in control, how could it think any differently?"

She shrugged. "Beats me, but you're not in control now."

"Yes I am." I said, a bit confused.

"No, you aren't. Knowledge is."

"But Knowledge listens to me." My hands were placed on my hips, the rock still in the air by my head.

"Are you sure?" She was playing with my head now. "Well?"

I dropped the rock and left Rage's realm.

Outside, I called out to Knowledge. "Knowledge, I'm ready to come back." There wasn't an answer. I started to panic, thinking Rage was right. _She isn't right, and you know that. She probably just didn't hear you. _"Knowledge!" I called again. "Knowledge, come on!"

"Raven?"

"Knowledge, I'm ready to come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Knowledge," Threaten lingered in my voice.

"Okay, okay,"

**To Be Continued…**

…

**Now! [AN: I got you! Haha!]**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. After blinking a few times, it was still blurry, and then I heard Beast Boy Calling my name.

"Raven! Raven!"

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Stop fainting on me. It scares me."

Looking over, I saw that my glasses were in my hand. Placing them on my face, I sat up and looked around. We were in my room. "Sorry about that; I've been having some trouble with Rage."

"I know; Knowledge told me."

"And Rage said those things in the hallway."

"I kinda figured that."

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked him. He gave me a questionable look. "In the hall. Why didn't you take the offer Rage gave you and leave?"

"Because, I couldn't just leave you."

"But you couldn't hurt me either. You only endangered yourself."

"Raven, I don't care, you're my friend." I smiled. "Hey, now I have a question."

"What?" I asked, standing up and going over to my dressers to put on my contacts.

"Why does Rage say: 'little Raven'?"

"Well," I turned around, blinking the contact in the right place. "she doesn't believe that I can control all my emotions, and because of that, she thinks I'm too little, therefore, calling me 'little Raven'."

"Ah," He said. "confusing." He yawned. "Well I'm still tired, see ya later."

"Bye." He left my room, and I teleported to the kitchen, starting my tea.

"Good morning, Raven." Robin said. We were the only people that woke up early, and because he was awake and reading the paper, I figured it had to be close to nine.

"Morning," I said.

"So did you sleep well?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because when got down here, the kettle wasn't on, so I knew that you hadn't come down here yet. I was just wondering if everything was okay."

I knew that he was talking about Rage. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, just checking." He turned back to his newspaper, taking a sip of his coffee.

After I had my tea ready, I took it upstairs because I needed a good five hours of time in Nevermore.

Sitting down on my bed, I placed my mirror on the bed in front of me. Just as I was about to enter my mind, a knock was placed at the door.

Sighing slightly at the bad timing, I hopped up and opened the door to see a beautiful Tameranian standing there with a smile placed on her lips.

"Friend," She said, sounding a little shy, but not enough to hide her excitement and happiness. "I was wondering if you would like to do the hanging out today with me by accompanying me at the mall of shopping?"

_Great._


	6. Shopping With Starfire, With Happy

***AN: Nothing really to say, the next chapter though, things will go Raven's way a little. :D Enjoy!***

Thinking about my options on what I should do, Starfire waiting, watching me intently with a smile on her face.

I was thinking about what I should say, what would be best said, to tell her no as nicely as possible, but every time I opened my mouth to reject her, her smile got bigger, causing me to close mine again. I sighed, closing my eyes. _You can't say no to her, you made a promise! _Happy said.

"_Actually, no she didn't."_

"_Knowledge, shut up!" _Happy said.

"_You shut up, Happy! No one wants to hear you yell all the time like you do!"_

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" I yelled outside of my mind, opening my eyes.

"Friend?" Starfire said. I looked up and saw her attached to the ceiling. Blushing a little, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry Star," I said as she came down. "we can go to the mall together, just let me get dressed." I said.

Starfire smiled brightly. Her eyes sparkled and shone. "Thank you very much Raven, I shall get dress as well!" She floated away down the hall. I smiled slightly and walked into my room.

I walked into the living room, Starfire was on the couch, and (with no surprise), Robin was working his way to put his arm around her. I smiled weakly, but it faded quickly after and I walked forward, reached out my hand and touched Starfire's shoulder.

"Eeek!" She shrieked and leapt into Robin's lap where he happily held her. "I am most sorry, but you did the freaking me out." I held in my smirk at her choice of wording.

It had been a full minute of awkwardness because Star still stayed in Robin's lap. Happy was laughing her head off, and Knowledge was smirking. "So are you ready to go?" I asked. Robin blushed and Starfire smiled, floated up and over the couch, and leaded beside me, making me turn all the way around to the door, Starfire did the same.

"So, friend, do you like my clothing?" I looked at her. For what she was like, and how she looked, the outfit did look really good on her.

She was wearing white short shorts, but it didn't surprise me because it was the same s her skirt. She had a short sleeve shirt that was bright pink with a yellow smiley face in the middle. To finish her look, she had white flip flops on.

"Yeah, it looks nice on you, Star." I complimented.

"Thank you, Raven. I like your clothings too!" I didn't know if you really did, or if she simply was being nice. I wore gray skinny jeans with black boots that had spikes around the ankles. And for my shirt, it was just a plain gray tee, long sleeves, and a black short sleeved jacket.

Cybrog had not only made a ring that would make him look full human, but he had made one for Starfire, Beast Boy, and I too, just in case. So because of that, my hair was black, Charka gone, eyes dark brown, and finally skin was pale white instead of gray. **[AN: I know that it's a little outta character for her, but hey, what can I say? She's trying to do this for Starfire, not make Star feel like she wanted to stay home. (But she did.) [SHUT UP!] And she got the clothes from Star herself, so there, questions answered.]**

"Thanks Star." I said, and we walked out the door to the mall.

Down at the mall, Star kept babbling on about shoes and something. I tried to keep up. Soon, I was able to, then I got interested, then I started to smile, go bubbly, and then I was pushed over the edge; Happy was out, and there was no stopping her.

"So should I get the white pumps, or the silver flats?"

"Well, what are you going to wear with it?"

"I'm not for sure." She said.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled us out of the store. "C'mon Kori, let's get some cloths first, then we can pick out our shoe's and makeup and then-"

"Raven! I have never heard you so happy about shopping before!" She said as we entered the store.

"But I am, so come on!"

"Though, friend, will you take part in the changing of the clothing with me?"

"Well of course, but you go to help me pick out my clothes." Starfire's eyes shone, and I couldn't help but smile.

And I had a feeling that I was going to regret this, but I ignored it the best I could

Starfire grabbed my wrist, and we were flying around the room, zipping past people, causing their hair too swoosh to the right or left, depending on the direction we were going.

Soon, Star had a bunch of different clothes in her arms, and shoved some into my hands. I looked at the clothes and shook my head. She hung her head, and I walked into the dressing room.

When I walked out, Starfire shook her head as soon as she saw me. I was wearing a pink plaid skirt with different shades of pink and a green stripe(s). Then I had a white shirt with a green tie, ***AN: I love ties. *Their AWESOME!, but I don't like pink ties.*** and a hot pink jacket, so I was glad that she agreed with me that I wasn't my style.

So with lightening speed, she put those clothes back and starting to pick out different ones. I changed out of uniform, and waited for Star to throw another pair over the door. She did just then.

I had to give her a thumbs up, still wasn't my taste, but it was closer.

I walked out, feeling pretty good about this outfit, at least better than the last. I t was a dark read skirt that had black chains on its many different pockets. My shirt was plain black, with yep, a red tie.

Starfire looked thoughtful about my outfit. "Friend, I am unsure o these clothings together." I smiled.

"Don't worry Star, we just need," I walked over to the racks and picked a different skirt and tie. "this!"

After I had come back out of the dressing room, I had on the same thing, but with the colors dark blue and black. Starfire looked at me. She nodded her head happily. "Yes, friend, I enjoy this look for you!" She said.

"Thanks Star, but no it's your turn." She squealed and went straight to the dressing room, no giving me a chance to change into my clothes.

I walked to the rack and reached for different shirts. I picked a long sleeved (only to her elbows, and kinda hung off the back), and V-necked shaped and purple. Then I looked for different shorts and skirts, and was about to give up when I saw a white skirt that looked like it would go to her knees, but I didn't know for sure. All I knew was it was perfect with the shirt, and those colors looked good with Starfire.

I hung the clothes over the door, and they were pulled down before I could let go.

Walking through the store again, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Hoping it was Star, and screaming in my mind 'DON'T BE TERRA! DON'T BE TERRA!' I turned around.

"Um, are you going to pay for that?" An old lady asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still shopping."

"Friend!" I looked over to Star and ending the conversation by doing so. "I look okay, yes?"  
"You look great Star, but I was thinking," I said and brought a shirt out from behind my back. "that this would look better with that skirt." I gave her a pink shirt that went down her arms all the way, and a straight, Starfire squealed at the sight and dashed into the dressing room, she was out before I could blink.

"You look wonderful, Kori, you really Do."

"Thank you friend!" She said excitedly. "Let us go and find shoe's for these clothings." I nodded.

We went in and quickly out of the shoe store; it wasn't that hard to find a pair. Starfire said that we should go to pick out jewelry, and with help from Happy, I was thrilled at the idea.

When we were in the store, Starfire was looking at earrings, but she looked more curious than interested. "Whatcha doin' there Kori?"

"Dearest friend Rachel, what are these weird things?" She traced her finger as she said. "Rings of ears, correct?"

I kinda chuckled. "Yeah, Kori, earrings, you put them in her ears." She looked confused. Glancing at her ears, I realized that she didn't have her ears pierced.

I picked up a random set of earrings, and placed one in my ear. "Like this." Star felt her ear.

"I am afraid I cannot. Have such things," She looked sad. Then, I explained.

_**10 to 15 minutes later**_

"I am most pleased to have the piercing of the ears!"

Shortly after Star got her ears pierced we decided to go on home.

When we were home, the boys turned and looked at us. "You guys were gone long." Robin said.

"Robin! Look! Raven showed me the piercing of the ears! IS it not pretty?" Starfire showed him the small pink stud in her ear.

"Earrings?" Beast Boy said. "I didn't know Raven wore earrings." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Hey ya'll! Let's call 911, Raven's got earrings!" Cybrog pitched in with the teasing.

"Come on guys, stop." Robin said, I thanked him in my head. Starfire continued on about her earring, Cybrog continued his game, and I had lost sight of Beast Boy completely.

Just then, the room flashed red, and we all turned towards the T.V.

"It's X again, somehow, let's go." Robin mumbled the 'somehow' part. "Where's Beast Boy at?" He continued.

"What's up?" I turned and screamed; Beat Boy was right behind me.

"What the hell?" I demanded. He started laughing, I glared, and Robin cleared his throat.

"We were leaving." I nodded and Beast Boy just gasped out an okay.

**FINISHED! YAY! Pieces, and lateness!**

**-Mahnaz, The Plutomite**


	7. Wanting To Know

***AN: Okay, so I realize it was strange of me to put X back in the story, but I'll make sense of it all as a long as you keep reading.***

No one was at all shocked when Robin told me that it might have been better that I wait this one out. Of course, this was on our way there, (when we were all in the T-car, Robin beside us on his R-cycle), and I thought that it was basically because he didn't want to tell me in person.

"Nah, man," Cybrog said. "if reporters see Raven on the bench, then they'll start asking questions, which, of course, we can't answer, and because of _that,_ those filthy newscaster's'll make up something on their own." Cybrog had a point, but _I_ had never fully explained to him what was going on. I didn't have to think about it before I knew who had told Cybrog.

Turning around in my chair, in the passenger seat, I had my 'angry' (as he would call it), death (as I called it) look on, staring straight at Beast Boy. He knew I was aware of it.

"Heh-heh, oops. " He said. "Might've slipped after Knowledge told me." I rolled my eyes, and sat right again, listening to the conversation between Robin and Cybrog.

"Ah, your right." Robin suggested as we arrived at the jewelry store.

Once inside, it was pretty much what I figured it would look like: Red X standing there, a crutch under one arm, the other in a cast, and a leg broken, in a cast as well.

"X," Robin started. "what are you doing here?"

Starfire, who was hovering off the ground, with a softly glowing starbolt in her lowered hand, said, "You are injured and cannot fight us fairly, why do you stand before us?"

"Aww," He cooed, well tried. "was that worry I heard in your voice?" Starfire's eye's turned green, and Robin spoke up again, without hiding the annoyance in _his_ voice.

"X," Robin warned. "I'm not here to chat. What do you want?"

"It's always that same question with you , isn't it? I mean, a simple 'How's your day been X?', 'Oh, fine, I have to go rob a bank now, see you later.', honestly, how hard is that?" Red X didn't sound like he was going to get to the point any time soon.

"X!" Robin snapped.

"Alright," X said. "alright." It looked that he was going to limp forward, but he stopped in mid-motion, and then, evaporated in thin air.

I jumped slightly, (though not enough for anyone to notice on the surface), when Red X popped up right in front of me. "You." He said, pointing at me. "I want to know what you did to me." I furrowed my brow, though no one could see it. I was sure that my eyes were showing my slight anger and questioning though.

"Ever since your…arms grabbed me, I've had these nightmares in prison, and I find myself screaming myself awake, or being yelled at from other in-mates."He paused. "You know how hard it is when everyone thinks that you're some wuss?" He shook his head. "And in prison too!" He then exclaimed.

"Sorry you're socially awkward," Robin replied sarcastically. "but we're not help-"

"What are the dreams about?" I questioned, causing X, (who was looking at Robin), to turn his gaze at me again. His hand already down at his side.

Robin, (who sounded hurt), muttered a helpless 'wha…?' without being noticed. "You mean nightmares?" He asked dramatically, I scoffed.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "you big baby, what do the _nightmares_ show in them?"

"Just weird symbols, and they glow red."

"And that's a nightmare..how?" I shot him a questioning look while everyone stared at him, Robin muttering: 'wimp'.

"Because," He started. "after it shows those creepy, glowing, red shapes-"

"-nice description-" I cut in, but X continued without skipping a beat.

"It'll flash to that thing that grabbed me, you , only, ya know, four eyes, tentacles, but with a red cloak, sharper teeth, and the background is fire and stone."

I couldn't believe it…that was Rage's thoughts, her purpose to brothering me, not just trying to get out, but also trying to open a way for my father…

Starting an argument with my other sides in my head, Knowledge spoke up first.

"_Raven, you know that you got rid of him, he _isn't _coming back. You know that."_

"_But," _Timid said. _"he could always find a way…he could not have been defeated, we were foolish to try."_

"Rav-_ven!"_ Starfire screamed inside my ear.

"Ow," I replied, almost in question.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Well,?" X asked from across the room.

"I need to see your dream," I started, but he interrupted me without missing a beat.

"You mean like read my mind? Um, no. I'll just leave then." _Why the hell is he complaining?_ I thought.

"Why?" I asked. "You're going to go to jail if you don't. Well, prison I should say." He though a moment.

"You mean I will get out of this if you get to read my mind?"  
"I'm not reading your mind. I'm going to watch your dreams."  
"Oh," He replied. "well, okay then."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up there, we are not going to-" My black magic covered Robin's mouth.

"Robin, you have to trust me on this." We looked at each other, and I picked up in his mind. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing." Robin just glared at me for a minute, but finally his face softened just a little, so with a hard face, he nodded.

"So now what? You just wait for me to fall asleep?" Of course he was being sarcastic, but like I'd wait around for him like that.

"Yeah, I'm going to waste my time to wait for you to go to sleep, when I don't know if you wake up a lot or not." I replied.

"But I'm not tired!" Wow, I just he thought I was serious. Sighing, I disappeared through the floor, and reappeared in front of X, and waved my hand (which had a soft sparkly blue glow under it), over his head, and he suddenly pasted out on the floor.

"Too bad." I stated. **[What? I think that she could probably do that to someone. Like, she could just her healing magic to mess with the sleeping part in your brain, and boom, you're on the floor in dream land.]**

**AN: Okay, so my mom got a new job that makes her have to be on the computer, so I'm probably typing this at 4:30 to five in the **_**morning.**_** But I can't complain, I like getting up this early.**

**Well, besides that, my mom's new job has been keeping me away from my online fun, (go away dirty thoughts), so sorry again. Two last things, first, please review, and second, the next chapter has already been finished. I just gotta type it and send it up.**

**LATE!**


	8. Inside The Criminal

***AN: I'm on the next chapter, yay and freakin' finally!**

**Enjoy***

Down in the Medical Bay, Red X was fast asleep, and hooked up to all of this junk that I don't know how to name. Anyhow, while he was asleep I was mediating hard. The beeping of the machine that recorded his heartbeat had started to become rhythmic to me.

I floated by his side in the lotus position and focused on X, paying attention to his dreams, they were quite odd to me, and kind of sad.

The first one was of the sunset, and clouds of a creamy orange, and the water gleaming.

Another dream was rather sad. It was just flashes of (what looked like) his parents, but it was terrible. It was flashes of things being thrown, him being locked in his room, them yelling at each other, and all sorts of things that no one should have to go through.

I was about to pull out and just wait until I could feel Rage, but then, just like X had said, different symbols were shown, and from the fiery background it was a little difficult at first, but my eyes adjusted and they read the words. As each word pasted, my eyes sped up out of fiery and anger, eyes then flamed at the words. I was going to KILL Rage. And then possibly everyone else. Red X started to stir, then turn, and his heartbeat quicken. I pulled out and decided to wake him. He woke with a start and then remembered where he was. I got up to leave.

***Short, don't care, you wanna know why? Well too bad! Because you won't know why until the next chapter, which I promise will be longer. I mean, that is if you really care, I mean, if you didn't care, then you wouldn't be reading this, right? I'm just sayin', why would you keep reading this extremely long boring author's note if you didn't care? **

**WHY AM I STILL WRITING THIS?**

**OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!**

**Hand! CRAMP!**

**Hehe…umm, stay away from drugs! [As you see they go **_**me**_** nowhere]**

**Mahnaz, The Plutomite***


	9. The Grand Wait, What!

***AN: Okay, so, this is the last chapter, so you know how people will say 'The Grand Finale'? And it ends up being stupid? Well, some of them are stupid…okay, that's not a nice word…um, some of the endings aren't all that great? Well, this is for luck that mine is at least okay.**

**So freakin' ****ENJOY! ****xD**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Panting hard, Red X stared at me, and when I thought he was going to scream again, I started to leave. "Wait," I turned around. "Did you see, um…did you happen to notice my other dreams?" I wondered if I should lie to him or not.

"Your sunset fantasy is safe with me." At least it's not a complete lie. I walked out of the room.

"How is he? Did find out what you needed to?"

"Yeah," I replied to Robin, who was alone in the room. "Everyone else…?" I questioned, looking around the room.

"Got bored and left." He said in cue to my question.

"Well, I've got to go."

"But what about X?"

"You're asking me?"

"You told me to trust you."

"Right…" I thought a moment. "well, let him go."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Let him go. I've got a plan and it won't work if you don't let him go first." Robin sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Outside the tower, we all watched him, and just as he was about to press the button on his belt, my shadow raven's claw came up from ground and grabbed him.

"Hey!" He shouted as we all stepped out. "You said you'd let me go."

"We did, but you've still got time to make up for crimes."

"I said I'd let you, I didn't say how long."

"Ow! At _least_ be careful! My leg is still broken!" I moved my claw slightly, and then his arm shot down, and he muttered a good bye before I could react.

* * *

"That liar!" I grumbled. I closed my eyes, and with a sigh, I opened them again, and walked back to my room.

I didn't spend long in my room, in fact, I spent about three seconds, because when I walked in, I didn't have to look for my mirror; I simply saw it on the bed.

So now in Nevermore, I can stamp off to Rage. And that's exactly what I'm doing.

I charged full force into the realm we call hers.

"Rage!" I yelled down the hall, knocking down those extra walls, and finally, there was Rage, on her red chair with dark wood she seemed to love so much…_maybe I should tear it apart_…

"What the hell?" I screamed. "I mean, really? Did you honestly have to?" Rage started laughing, it was her laugh, dark and evil, but then a boyish laugh was hear, and Brave came out.

"Aww, come on Raven, lighten up!" She said. Now I had no idea what was going on.

"Ravy, little Raven," Rage fought laughter. "I'm quite disappointed in you," She smiled again, brad and wide, and walked over to Brave.

"I told you it would take three, I told you it would." Rage sighed.

"Well, a deals a deal." She dropped five gold coins into Brave's hand.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "What do you mean 'a deal's a deal'?" I said, mocking her in a slightly childish voice.

"Raven!" Brave yelled at me to calm me down. "Let me explain. Happy was starting to paint different shades of pink in Rages walls, so I went in to stop her. When I got her out, I noticed Rage had these coin," She held up her hand to drop the coins in the other hand. "and so I wanted to play her for them, but Rage suggest a deal.

"Of course I took it, and then the whole thing went into play. That's why you saw me when you first entered. I wanted to make sure you were coming."

"Wait," I tried to process this.

"Look," Rage said. "Me and Brave struck a deal, that deal was to bet on how long it took you to figure this out. I had voted two days, Brave three. If I would have won, then Brave would've given me her gold coins that she had collected, but instead, I lost and she wins my cold coins."

"So this whole thing was a deal?" I furrowed my hidden brow.

"Yes," Brave said, she smirked, "yeah," they openly laughed. "it was a deal, it was the deal, and it happened."

Rage laughed herself back to her chair, Brave out of this realm and I just walked, annoyed like hell, back into my room. Looking around, I spotted my mirror, and immediately thought of Rage and Brave. Naturally, on thought came to mind.

_Dumb asses._

The End

* * *

**AN: Okay, first thing, when I said gold coins, I didn't mean like money, I meant like collect coins...weird right? Why would Rage collect coins...wow. Well, anyways, that was just something that I did for the ending. And really if you don't like it, then I guess 1) You can tell me. 2) You can just think up of a different ending. 3) ...Don't like it? *shrugs* Anyways, that's your choice, and you have fun with whatever you choose. **

**Mahnaz, The Plutomite**


End file.
